The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a dispensing apparatus for dispensing a flowable food product at a low temperature such as refrigerated creamer and the like.
Certain flowable food product need to be stored and dispensed at a low temperature (e.g., about 35–40° F.). There remains a need for an efficient, effective, sanitary, and easy-to-use apparatus for dispensing food products from packages at or below a preset low temperature. It is desirable to maintain the temperature of the food product at various locations from the package to the dispensing nozzle at or very close to the preset low temperature. In some cases, failure to do so may cause spoilage of the food product, or even pose health risks.